


Picnic special

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: One Piece
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a one-shot I've written on request of Mermaid18 and it could be seen as a sort of add-on to my other work "Smokey night" if you chose the Sanji/reader scenario. I hope you'll like it! ^-^
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Picnic special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mermaid18](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mermaid18).



It had been six months since you and Sanji had become a couple and though you did manage to steal some time for yourselves here and there, it was still difficult to enjoy some real quality time while living on a pirate ship with such a bunch of overactive people, as there seemed to always be something that kept you apart.

When he wasn’t busy cooking to fill Luffy’s black hole of a stomach, you were forced to fix whatever mess your captain and Usopp had done, or helping Chopper in preparing balms and meds, or giving a hand to Franky for his gadgets, or indulging Nami’s and Robin’s curiosity about what they called the ‘girlfriend life’. So, when you docked to spend a couple of days on a summer island, Sanji decided it would be a perfect chance to surprise his precious queen with something special.

You were about to leave the ship, when you noticed him approaching with a mischievous smile on his lips. “Y/N, do you have a moment?”, he asked. “For you? Always”, you smiled back and noticed that he was hiding something behind his back, “What do you have there?”. He showed you a picnic basket with a red and white blanket folded on top of it, “I thought that maybe we could have a picnic on the beach, just the two of us. I’ve made all your favorites”, he added and your heart melt. “Oh, Sanji…”, you stroked his cheek and kissed him deeply, “You’re amazing”.

“So it’s a yes?”. You chuckled, “It’s a yes”, you took his hand and the two of you landed and walked along the seashore until you found a small secluded place surrounded by rocks, where nobody would come bother you. “Shall we stop here?”, you asked and Sanji nodded. “I’d say it’s perfect. Like you”, he gave you a quick kiss, then placed the blanket on the soft golden sand and you sat down side by side.

He opened the basket and took out a plate filled with your favorite appetizers, then took one with his thumb and index finger and brought it close to your lips, “May I?”. You opened your mouth and let him feed you, capturing his fingers as well and teasing them with your tongue and teeth and his breath hitched. “Y/N…”.

You decided to have mercy on him and drew back slowly, releasing his hand before munching on the treat and licking your lips suggestively, “It was delicious”, you purred, “But now it’s your turn”, you took one of the appetizers as well and he was more than glad to let you return the favor, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of red that had nothing to do with the warm weather. He took small bites, inching closer and closer to your fingers until he took your hand in his and kissed your palm, then each finger pad, nibbling and sucking on them and you felt your body grow hot.

You were about to lean forward and kiss him, when he drew back and turned to open the basket once more, this time taking out a bottle of champagne, “I was saving it for a special occasion and I’d say this qualifies”, he said, “After all, six months ago this day we got together”. “You remember the exact day?”, you asked, surprised and he chuckled softly. “Of course: my life began anew that day, how could I ever forget it?”, he answered.

You were so touched by his words and his thoughtfulness that you decided to give him a special reward for it, so when he reached for the flutes, you stopped him, “I have a better idea”. He looked at you curiously, “Oh?”. “Yeah”, your lips curved in a sensual and mischievous smirk as you began unbuttoning his shirt, “We don’t need the glasses”, you murmured in his ear. His blue eyes widened as he understood your meaning and a wide grin lightened up his face, “Oh, I see”, he laughed under his breath, “I had no idea you could be so naughty, my precious angel”.

You made short work of each other’s clothes, then you gently pushed him down on the soft blanket and opened the bottle, letting some of the cold liquid drip on his naked body and he flinched at the change in temperature. “Cold, honey?”, you teased him. “A bit”, he admitted.

“Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up”, you promised, then proceeded to lick and suck the champagne from his skin, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle bites from his neck to his collarbone, to his shoulders and following the path of each arm down to the fingers, then you moved back to his chest and gave your full attention to his hardened nubs and he moaned softly.

“Y/N…Ah, yes…Ah!”, he cried out when you reached his abdomen, his back arching in delight: a small pool of champagne had formed in his navel and you set to thoroughly lick and suck every single drop from it, knowing from experience that the feeling of your tongue there would drive him wild.

You stopped your ministrations only for a moment to look up at him and you felt yourself fall in love with him all over again: he was so impossibly beautiful and sexy with his short blond hair disheveled, his cheeks flushed and his full lips parted to let out those delicious mewls and moans, that you couldn’t help capturing his mouth with your own in a passionate kiss, “I love you, Sanji”. “I…I loved you too, Y/N”, he breathed, opening his amazing blue eyes and looking up at your with such love and lust that your knees felt weak.

You kissed him again, your hands slipping down to his hard shaft and you teased him by alternating between a gentle but firm grip and feather-light touches that let him begging for more and soon enough he was a writhing mess under you. “Y/N, _please_!”, he moaned loudly, his fists holding the blanket in a vice-like grip.

You chuckled and sat up, “You haven’t drunk you champagne yet, love”, you said and it took him a moment to understand, but when he did, he gave you a lustful grin and with a sudden burst of speed and strength, he rolled the two of you over so that you were lying under him.

His gaze roamed over your form with a mixture of awe and desire, “You’re so beautiful, my love, a goddess in the flesh. I am so blessed to have you”, he murmured, taking the bottle and showering you with its content and in an instant, his mouth was all over you, sucking on that sweet spot on your neck, mapping every inch of your skin with his lips and tongue and teeth as his hands teased your heated and already slick folds and his right thumb pressed lazy circles on your bud, sending shocks of delightful fire through every fiber of your body as you moaned his name breathlessly.

“Sanji, yes…Oh, my God, Sanji…Take me...”, you begged, you needed him so badly and you weren’t ashamed to let him know. Your beloved cook grinned against your skin and drew back a little to look you in the eyes, “So you’re ready for the dessert?”, he asked and you nodded eagerly. “Yes!”.

“All right then”, he settled himself between your legs and slid inside you, slowly, savoring every second, letting you feel every inch of him against your tender flesh and his hands held your hips in a firm grip to prevent you from moving even as you asked for him to go faster, harder…When he was fully sheathed in your warmth, he took one of your legs and placed it on his shoulder, then started slamming into you without warning, fast and deep and hard but not too hard, just as you wanted him to and it was amazing.

You mewled his name over and over and dug your blunt nails into his back, leaving small crescent bruises on his skin and sending a shock of pain mingled with pleasure through him. “Y/N…I…I’m c-close…”, he stammered, his voice coming out as a low growl and the sound of it was enough to send you crashing into your own climax as you cried out his name loud enough to wake the dead. He felt your walls contracting around himself and could not hold back any longer, following you over the edge as he called you name and hid his face against your neck, his lips pressed against your burning skin.

After a long moment, he rolled off of you and lay at your side on the blanket, both of you panting and shaking with the last ripples of your high. “That was…Wonderful”, you managed to say, feeling lightheaded and out of breath but still better than ever. “It was. And you are”, he took your hand in his and kissed your knuckles, giving you that heart-melting smile of his. “We should do this again sometime”.

Sanji chuckled, “I’ll see what I can do, my love. Maybe I will be able to arrange something like this for our first anniversary”. “I’d love that”, you said, smiling back. “Me too”. You lay there in the warm sun for a while, catching your breath and basking in each other’s closeness, then you redressed yourselves and finally had your picnic, feeding each other, talking and laughing long into the day.

And when the Sun began to set and you gathered your things to rejoin with the crew for dinner, you looked at him walking at your side and felt the luckiest woman in the world.

THE END


End file.
